


When Opposites Meet

by WaterDarkE



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterDarkE/pseuds/WaterDarkE
Summary: A fluffy story where Hikaru comforts Akira.





	When Opposites Meet

They also bickered the two of them. Not unlike a married couple, and pretty much about everything, especially about go. It’s hard to imagine how they met and eventually became friends with a famous rivalry, but it happened somehow. Shindou Hikaru, a kid who was bad at academics, but good at athletics. Akira Touya, a young man who inherited his father’s legacy and became a professional at an incredibly young age. But, they met and inspired one another. 

In essence, they were rivals in the truest sense. After all, you cannot play go by yourself. You need two people. Yourself. And someone else who you would want to grow along with, fight on the go board with, and inspire each other to break the other’s limitations until the sky was truly the limit. Thus, their rivalry was legendary. But besides rivals, they were friends, or maybe more than that.

After meeting each other, and getting to know each other better, they visited each other’s houses to play go. Almost every day, unless there was a tournament to attend, a study group to go to, or some sort of go conference, they found their homes to be the best places to meet. And argue. And play. Or simply talk. About trivial things. About how to strengthen their weaknesses, and refine strategies. They felt comfortable with one another, and almost knew all about the other’s quirks, what they liked, and what they disliked.

Some time after Hikaru returned to the professional scene, he told Akira about Sai. The ghost he called his friend, the mysterious figure who defeated Touya’s father online. That was his greatest secret. Akira accepted those words, as after knowing Hikaru for so long, and seeing how serious his friend was in telling this story, he knew it to be the truth. After all, it made all of the pieces line together. Why Sai only appeared online. Why Sai’s disappearance caused Hikaru to quit go temporarily. Why his father and himself wanted to chase a fragmentary illusion, but it slipped away, far from mortal sight. As the only person who understood Hikaru’s suffering, and the nightmarish relapses he had, as he cried during his worst dreams, Akira comforted his friend during those moments.

Even Akira had moments where he wanted to cry. There was an incredible pressure he faced. To become the very best. To stand in the shadow of his father’s legacy. When he lost, it was so incredibly frustrating. As go in a sense, is one of the best mental sports. It created an equal playing field for men and women, who fought on the same stage. As long as one was dedicated enough, and was eager to hone their skills relentlessly, they would become a true professional. Only using one’s mind would someone win, so it does not require athletic ability, and allowed professionals to remain far into the old age. If you lost, you made some sort of mistake or you did not play well enough to win. It was simple logic. And then he criticized himself, and relentlessly analyzed his games on how he should have done better, how much farther he should have read ahead, and more. Aiming for the highest or ranks and titles, it demanded a state close to perfection. But he was only human.

Even more, as of late, as they grew older, and on their way to developing their professional careers, Akira noticed that he viewed Hikaru differently. He always enjoyed being in his friend’s company, but when he was with him, an incredible feeling of affection poured out of his heart. A sort of gratitude for Hikaru’s existence, for being his friend, and his heart fluttered at the thought of it. When he wasn’t around, Akira longed for his presence and wanted to see him again as soon as possible. Without him, it was as if a part of himself was missing. Or to be more specific, his other half.

These feelings filled him with disgust, but he couldn’t help it, and he understood why. Out of all of the people he loved, besides family members, Hikaru knew him the best, and could read him like a book. They may continue to bicker, but it remained friendly and with good intentions. They were friends, rivals even. But Akira wanted something more.

He was scared that Hikaru would notice, or even worse his family, or the players who knew him. How would they react? Would he shame his family for wanting his friend to be something more. The very thought made his body feel more sluggish than normal, and was exhausting. He wished he liked someone more normal, but in reality, only Hikaru would fit what he wanted. A person who was his other half, understood him like a book, and prioritized him to a degree that he wondered if Hikaru felt something similar. But, sometimes, Hikaru’s face and thoughts were difficult to decipher. And yet, he wanted to treasure his best and in truth, his only friend.

* * *

One day, they decided to live together and move into an apartment closer to their primary go spots. The Go Association headquarters. The go salon they enjoyed going to. And more. The apartment was quite snug, but comfortable. Two bedrooms, two baths, and a living area perfect for cooking and playing go. Akira did most of the cooking, as Hikaru could only cook instant ramen at most. Hikaru was at least proficient in cleaning, thankfully.

After a particularly difficult game, Akira found himself sitting before the go board, going back move by move to understand how to have played better. Was his opening too weak? Or was it his mid or end game? He only won by a small margin, but there is always a way to be more effective. To dominate over his opponent in the playing field.

Some time has passed, and he realized he was only half awake. So, he sat on the couch, his head against the pillow, his eyes closing, drifting off. But for some reason, he remembered unusual sensations. Someone stroking his hair, gently. It was so warm. And then carrying him, making sure he was comfortable, and tucking him in, the blanket over his shoulders.

At this last motion, he looked at the person, and obviously it was Hikaru.

Before he knew what he was saying, he whispered, “Don’t go.” And unconsciously grabbed onto Hikaru’s shirt.

”I won’t.” Hikaru then slipped besides Touya under the covers, his arms wrapping around the other, his hands around his waist, in an embrace. “I love you.”

Touya blushed at this, and became all the more conscious of Hikaru being behind him, and turned to face him, noticing how close their faces were.

He then kissed the blond haired man, gently, like a butterfly’s wings. And Hikaru pulled him into a more passionate one, until they found themselves breathless.

”Hikaru, you felt the same as me? Really?”

”I do. It’s weird in a way, but yes.” Hikaru smiled, and Touya couldn’t help but feel elated.

Nuzzling his head close to Hikaru’s shoulder, he breathed in his familiar scent, smelling like the sun. “I love you too.”

They were too tired to do much more, from the difficult matches they had all day, but they touched each other’s skin, warm under the palms of their hands. The other was so close, and so near. That in itself was a form of happiness. Being in the other’s presence. Feeling the warmth, their legs interlaced, wrapped in an embrace. The night was warmer than usual.

* * *

Afterwards, they considered themselves dating, but in the public eye, remained around the same as usual. But, if one was watching closely, it was easy to see how close the two were. Holding hands, enjoying the other’s company, arguing over trivial things, but laughing, growing, learning from each other. They were inseparable to a degree.

In private, they explored. Learned a bit more, tried out new things. As go players, they needed to be innovative. Always curious and willing to learn. Otherwise, how else would they become stronger, not only in go, but also as people.

When opposites meet, they become each other’s strength, for making up for what they lack, for making them complete.


End file.
